


safe in your arms

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Artist Steve Rogers, Asshole Grant Ward, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Awesome Howling Commandos, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Bodyguard Romance, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Sex, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Steve, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Steve Calls Bucky Daddy, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Ward Is a Stalker, ex-military Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: The kick came before Steve could block it. One minute he was standing and the next, he was pinned underneath a beefy, impressively muscular body.“Oof!” Steve groaned, for a moment closing his eyes. His chest was heaving, after a heavy session and the sweat on his back was making his top stick to the matt in the private room he’d booked with his instructor. His instructor who happened to be holding his hands above his head.His instructor who’s sinfully red lips were seconds away from his own.





	safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> To stay-square-noobs, who has become a lovely friend of mine. Thank you so much for your support and for requesting this story. I had so much fun writing, I hope it's what you wanted! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no one. Sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> They have unprotected sex. It's wanted on both parts and consensual but this is a work of fanfiction and when having sex in real life, please remember to stay protected, have checks and practice safe sex! Your body is your own and you can choose what to do with it, but remember protecting yourself is always important.

The kick came before Steve could block it. One minute he was standing and the next, he was pinned underneath a beefy, impressively muscular body.

“Oof!” Steve groaned, for a moment closing his eyes. His chest was heaving, after a heavy session and the sweat on his back was making his top stick to the matt in the private room he’d booked with his instructor. His instructor who happened to be holding his hands above his head.

His instructor who he didn’t actually pay anymore. His instructor who gave him free sessions which almost always resulted in a steamy make out session with desperate hands on fevered skin.

His instructor who’s sinfully red lips were seconds away from his own. His instructor who made him see stars at night when their bodies were joined, when he felt as though he couldn’t feel any higher. When the man above him claimed him as his own and whispered endearments into his skin.

His instructor who made him feel safe and loved and wanted when all he had known for years was fear, anger and anxiety.

“Baby?”

Steve opened his eyes and stared up at the man now holding him, rather than pressing him down into the matt. The man had icy blue eyes, tanned skin and dark brown hair that was currently pulled up into a bun. The man who had woken up to and fallen asleep with for a year and a half.

“Sorry, Buck. Got distracted,” Steve said, hiding his face in the man’s neck. “Worried about the meet up today. All those people.”

“Sweetheart, they’re comin’ to see you, they love you. Your fans,” Bucky replied, kissing Steve’s temple, “and I’ll be there, right next to you.”

Bucky was also Steve’s bodyguard.

When Steve started university, he noticed that there was a man staying in his accommodation that was a little _too_ friendly. His name was Ward and he had taken a dark, obsessive liking to Steve. He would wait for Steve to leave and follow him to class, saying he wanted to make sure Steve was safe. He would leave presents for Steve, things he needed, even though he’d never told the man what he wanted. Soon, Steve started to realise that the man had been in his room, had touched his things, taken things that weren’t his own.

Steve started asking his best friends, Sam and Natasha, to stay over with him because he was frightened of being alone in a room that a stranger had been in. No matter how many times he tried to report the incidents no further action was taken.

In the end, Steve set up a camera in his room. He hoped to catch Ward in the act. But when he came home, Steve found the camera trashed and a note left in blood on his bedroom floor. “You’ll regret this,” Ward had written. Steve was terrified but he had gotten the evidence he needed. He took the trashed camera, took pictures of the bloody message and took it all to the Campus police, who then worked with the neighbourhood crime watch and removed Ward from Steve’s floor.

He was given community service and had a restraining order placed on him. But no jail time because he hadn’t physically harmed Steve, even though he had done awful things. Steve still felt apprehensive and frightened to leave his apartment alone, so he moved from the Campus building and into his friends shared accommodation in his second year at university; living with Sam, Natasha and Tony was better, safer.

And for a while, things seemed better. Until the threatening messages began pouring in. He found boxes with dead birds outside his apartment. He found notes written, waiting for him in his pigeon hole. Rather than go to the authorities again, as they had proved useless the last time, Steve took up self-defence, which is where he met James Buchanan Barnes, an ex-soldier, three years older than him.

Steve remembered how nervous he had been meeting Bucky. Bucky who was large and built. Who had sky light eyes and a reassuring smile. Who had tattoos all up his left arm and scars on his chest. Who towered over Steve, even though Steve himself wasn’t exactly short or skinny. He was lean and just shy of Bucky’s chin, having to look up at the man.

But the moment they started training, Steve started to feel a _little_ safer. It took a _long_ time for Steve to trust Bucky, but knowing how to defend himself made him feel empowered. They shared their first kiss on Steve’s twenty-first birthday, a year after their initial meeting, a year that had been full of stumbling moments, tears and laughter, a year that had seen Steve grow from strength to strength, at his graduation with the fourth of July fireworks shooting off into the dark sky.

That was when they started dating. For a steady year, they did all the couple things and got to know each other more than just friends, than just student and instructor. Things were good. Until the messages that had died down for a while, started again. This time, Bucky contacted his old CO and they tracked down Ward who was still actively stalking Steve. They managed to put him away for three years, even though they all wanted the sentence to be far longer.

Now, a year and a half later, Steve was just shy of turning twenty-five, lived with his boyfriend and was an artist for a large city gallery, while also being a part time writer. His second novel was coming out later that month and the official meet up with fans for an early release was that afternoon.

Bucky still worked as a self-defence instructor but for Steve, he acted as his bodyguard, with a team of soldiers that he had served with overseas, known as the Howling Commandos.

“I know,” Steve sighed, shaking his head, pushing away the thoughts that had been running through his mind, “I’m just scared he’ll show up. He’s out on parole from today.”

Bucky cupped Steve’s face, “sweetheart, I swear, he won’t lay a finger on you. I’m right here, I always will be. I love you and I’ll always protect you.”

Steve smiled, blushing and hid his tears in Bucky’s neck, “I know. I love you too.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around the smaller male and stroked his back, until there was a knock at the room door.

“Hate to break this lovely moment up,” a woman said, her beautiful British accent sounded like music to Steve’s ears, “but you have a call Bucky.”

Steve turned and smiled at the woman he’d come to see as a sister, Peggy Carter, a fellow soldier that Bucky had served with and his right hand woman.

“Who is it?” Bucky asked over Steve’s shoulder, before helping the other male stand. Peggy made an annoyed face and let out an exaggerated sigh.

“That _arsehole_ you call a CO,” she smirked and left the room. Peggy didn’t mind Fury. She just didn’t like him very much.

“Sorry, baby,” Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve, “that must be Fury. He’s probably callin’ about tonight. I’ll be right back.”

Steve let out a small chuckle and let his boyfriend go with a smile. The nerves in his stomach that had been bothering him all day, had dulled slightly. He’d be safe. He knew he would, with Bucky around.

*

The meet and greet with fans was running along smoothly. Steve had taken pictures, signed books and accepted gifts. He’d been brought to tears by a couple of women’s kind words and shared a huge amount of hugs that had made him feel as though he was a million bucks. Though Bucky always told him he was, regardless of the day.

He was giving a special reading of his first chapter, when he felt Bucky tense behind him. Pausing, he looked up to see his boyfriend’s jaw locked and a dark look fell over his face. Peggy was standing alert beside him and Dum Dum had already set off for the bookshop’s main door. There, trying to get through Morita and Monty, was _Ward_.

Steve’s chest tightened and the book in his hands dropped.

The group of fans before him turned to the door, a couple screamed and another tried to block Steve from view. Things happened in a flash, Peggy moved quick, helping the fans out of the building to safety, in fear that Ward would be carrying a firearm, due to his mental instability, while Gabe and Jacques cleared out the rest of the small building. Bucky was on Steve the second things kicked into action, he steered him out of the building’s back door while the Commandos detained Ward, and got him into their private car.

Immediately, Bucky tapped on the window between their driver, Coulson, and instructed him to drive them to their apartment, not twenty minutes away. Then, he wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him onto his lap, protectively.

“Baby?” Bucky asked. Steve was finding it hard to breathe, his chest tightened and he couldn’t see past his tears. “Sweetheart, look at me, Stevie.”

Steve’s eyes lifted to Bucky’s and a blue inhaler was pressed to Steve’s lips. He opened his mouth as soon as he felt the plastic kiss his teeth and took a deep breath while Bucky pressed down on the pump and oxygen flowed into his lungs.

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” Bucky whispered, wiping away Steve’s tears as the car rumbled down the road, escaping into the night. “I’ve got you baby boy. I’m here, I’m here.”

A whimper escaped Steve’s lips and soon, he was sobbing, face pressed into Bucky’s neck. “ _D-daddy_ ,” Steve whined, tugging himself closer. He’d come to associate _daddy_ with protection, safety and home. Bucky was of course, all of those things, regardless of his title. But Steve’s safe place was always in daddy’s arms and in the mindset where nothing could touch him.

“Daddy’s here,” Bucky crooned, “ _daddy’s_ got you.” His arms tighten around the trembling male, he pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead, the tip of his nose, cheeks and chin, before finally finding his mouth. Steve let out another little whimper, hands greedily seeking out his skin, digging into Bucky’s shoulders as his body rocked on his lap, taking all of the warmth he could from the larger male.

“Shhh, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered, kissing away Steve’s tears once he can part from his baby’s mouth, kissing his neck, biting at his ear, jaw and collarbone, “I’m right here. I love you, I love you. You’re safe, you’re safe darlin’.”

Steve mewled and put his face in Bucky’s neck. He was safe. He was safe.

_Daddy’s got me._

*

Steve woke to arms around him.

He was dressed in a pair of boxers and one of Bucky’s large shirts. The night is a haze of joy, fear and anxiety. He remembered coming home. He remembered Bucky sitting him down, holding him, kissing him. He remembered being fed, bathed and dressed. He remembered going to sleep, sucking on Bucky’s fingers and an arm around his body, face pressed into a strong chest that smelt like home.

“Stevie?” Bucky said, voice muddled with sleep.

Steve smiled softly, turning over in Bucky’s arms, nose pressing against the latter’s. He remembered daddy’s voice in his ear as he fell asleep. He remembered kisses on his skin and daddy’s voice singing to him. The fear and anxiety and anger he had felt during the encounter with Ward outside the bookshop was still a brooding cloud over his mood, but it was nothing compared to his daddy’s protective gaze. To the hands on his skin. To the warmth in Bucky’s smile.

“Daddy,” Steve whispered, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck, “ _daddy_.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” Bucky smiled. “You’re okay. Did you sleep all right, sweetheart?”

Steve nodded, nestling in further, blushing when he felt Bucky’s hands skimming over his bubble butt, before resting on his hips.

“I was so scared,” Steve whispered, “I thought – I thought, he was goin’ to hurt me. Thought he was goin’ to come in and hurt –

“He didn’t,” Bucky growled, holding Steve closer, “he didn’t lay a hand on you. He didn’t touch you or hurt anyone there. Peggy got them out all safely. They’re more worried about you than themselves. You’ve had calls comin’ in all mornin’. He’s gone baby. For good this time.”

Steve paused and looked up at Bucky, “what do you mean?”

Bucky’s protective and possessive gaze (one that made Steve’s belly quiver because _yes, yes, yes_ he wanted that, to be looked after that much, to be loved that well), darkened. He rolled Steve underneath him and held him there, safe and sound.

“I wanted to kill him the moment I saw him,” Bucky said darkly, “I wanted to make him _suffer_. I wanted to – _fuck_. I could’ve killed him. But I didn’t. I made sure he was locked away. Fury’s dealt with it. He won’t get out again. But baby doll, I wanted to _hurt_ him. I never want you to feel scared, for you to be that worried. I wanted to make him pay, _make him go away,_ he could’ve hurt you. He could’ve taken you away from me. And I won’t let anyone do that. Not unless _you_ want to leave.”

Steve lifted a hand to Bucky’s chest, and clung onto his lover. “I don’t want to leave. I’ll never want to leave you. You’re…you’re my forever, Buck.”

Bucky’s low growl made Steve’s stomach tremble. “I love you, Buck,” Steve whispered, “I love you. Always will. And I’m safe. You got me. You always do.”

“Fuck,” Bucky purred and leaned down, smashing his lips into Steve’s, curling his body over Steve’s like a protective blanket, far more primal than human at that moment.

Making love with Bucky was always special. Steve felt like his heart was expanding, larger than himself, too large for his body to hold, as his skin danced with Bucky’s. When Bucky’s kisses made his skin tingle and his fingertips ran over Steve’s body. When their lips met and their legs were tangled in each other’s, Steve felt like nothing could hurt him. Nothing could harm him, not when Bucky was holding him like that. Not when Bucky’s deep voice was whispering in his ear.

When Steve’s legs wrapped around Bucky’s back and their hips rocked together, when Steve’s breath caught in his throat and the world fell away from his sight, Steve saw heaven. He was sure, in that white light, when Bucky had so lovingly opened him up with _time_ , slick, love and his mouth, fingers. When he felt those thick fingers stretching him open. When he felt that tongue licking him open like he was a feast. When his back arched and he came, screaming – _daddy, daddy, oh, oh daddy yes!_ – into the morning light as Bucky’s expert mouth suckled on the rim of his puckered hole.

It was all too much and everything he wanted.

When he felt those lips around his cock, sucking him until he released again into Bucky’s mouth. When he felt fingers rubbing against his prostate as he was brought over the edge again. When he felt Bucky’s slick cock entering him slowly, much too slowly.

He felt whole.

Bucky’s cock rocking in him. Those large hands on his hips.

“ _Mine_ ,” Bucky growled, snapping his hips faster as he bottomed out, thrusting hard enough that the bedframe hit the wall and Steve’s mouth dropped open, a silent scream on his lips as his back arched and precome dribbled out of his cock, making even more of a mess on his belly.

“You’re all _mine_ ,” Bucky crooned, one hand coming to wrap around Steve’s neck when the latter arched his head back, offering up himself as a present. “Mine, _mine_. I’d burn the whole world down for you. They’ll never touch you, hurt you. I’d kill them all. I swear. Fuck, baby boy. You’re perfect. So damn perfect. I love you, I love you.”

Bucky’s hips started moving faster, cock barely leaving Steve’s stretched hole. Pressing against his prostate, harder and harder, faster until Steve was delirious with pleasure. The moans that left his mouth grew louder and louder, sobbing until he came again, untouched.

“Yeah, that’s it, sweetheart. Let them all hear you,” Bucky purred, snapping his hips faster still, erratically, as he chased his own orgasm, “let them all hear you scream, my good little boy.”

Steve’s scream echoed around the room as he let go, finally falling away into the light, making a mess of his belly as Bucky emptied himself inside him.

“Fuck, baby, you’re a little angel,” Bucky grunted, “drivin’ me crazy. Your little body, little cock’s all spent, hole wrapped around my cock, you were made for me.”

His hips slow to an even pace, thrusting in Steve, keeping the come there. “My sweet, sweet, sweet boy,” Bucky groaned, leaning down to press kisses all over Steve’s chest, neck and shoulders. “Say my name baby doll. Say it for me, now Stevie.”

“Daddy,” Steve whimpered, as Bucky’s hand, the one that was not currently resting over Steve’s throat, wrapped around his spent little cock, “daddy, daddy, daddy, _oh God,_ daddy.”

“I want you to come again,” Bucky demanded, “come for me again. I know you can do it, sweet boy.” He held Steve in his palm, stroking him gently. It was too much, too overwhelming but Steve needed it, being made to come again and again for his daddy. He felt owned and cared for. A little overstimulation and forced orgasms were everything Steve needed to float into little space, and that he did as he came again, crying out loudly, jerking in Bucky’s hold.

“Good boy, you’re such a good little boy,” Bucky crooned, still holding Steve. Steve felt small in his daddy’s grip, safe and loved. His small body so bare compared to his daddy’s.

“I love you baby boy, I love you so much.”

“I love you too daddy,” Steve whispered shyly.

And there, there he finally felt weightless. Floating. 

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? :P


End file.
